More Scenes you won't see in Sailor Moon Sailor St
by Stormwalker628
Summary: Yet more views on what miht have happened in the fifth season of Sailor Moon, but didn't.


More Scenes you won't see in Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.  
  
By popular demand. Still just season five, until I see more of the other seasons.  
  
Once again, I don't own the rights to anything here, and spoilers are contained herein. By the way, did anyone get my joke with the disclaimer on the first set?  
  
On JAL Flight 135, right after the Senshi and Starlights defeated the stewardess parodies:   
  
"I'll be back with another plan," Sailor Aluminum Siren called as she stepped into her magic telephone booth and disappeared.   
Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Star Fighter. Sailor Mercury raised an eyebrow at Sailor Star Maker. Sailor Jupiter stared at Sailor Star Healer. Sailor Star Fighter gaped at Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Maker leveled a cool gaze at the assembled Senshi. Sailor Star Healer looked out a nearby window with a look of disgust. Sailor Jupiter couldn't make up her mind and was trying valiantly to look everywhere at once. Sailor Venus had her eyes closed and was rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Then her head snapped up and she yelled, I got it. Everyone in the room looked at her in confusion. She raced to the corner and grabbed a bucket of water.  
"Wait, what are you going to do with that?" Sailor Star Fighter asked, taking a step back.  
In reply Sailor Venus threw the bucket of water on Sailor Star fighter and watched as she turned back into a male. There was a loud klunk as Eternal Sailor Moon fainted.  
"Hah, I knew it," Sailor Venus called triumphantly. "I saw a case of this when I was in London."  
"Wha, what is it?" Sailor Mars hesitantly asked.  
"Mmm," Sailor Jupiter said while nodding her head, "Jusenkyo, very tragic curse."  
Sailor Venus looked at Sailor Jupiter quizzically. "How do you know about Jusenkyo?"  
"Well, I have mentioned my sempai once or twice, he had a Jusenkyo curse. So did one of his fiancees." Sailor Jupiter scratched her head and said, "What I'm wondering is how you three got the curse."  
Sailor Star Fighter walked over to Sailor Star Healer and smacked her on the back of the head. "That's the last time we let you pick landing co-ordinates."  
  
**********  
  
Usagi's dining room, :  
  
"Hurry Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury called as she and the other Senshi tried to hold the Sailor Starlights down. In the background Sailor Sommelier rubbed his nose.   
Usagi drew in a deep breath, raised her Eternal Tier... and sneezed with enough power to knock her back a step. "What wa.." Sailor Moon was cut off by another sneeze. Then Minako sneezed, banging her head into the wall. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury all started sneezing, one after another. "You evil ev.. achoo, evil parody. How dare you use a, achoo, sneezing spell on us," Sailor Moon tried to say around sneezes.  
"Funny," Sailor Uranus said, "it doesn't seem to be affecting Sailor Neptune or m.. achoo."  
Sailor Neptune sneezed and glared at her partner. "You would have to bring that up," she said. Then she sneezed three more times in rapid succession, followed by one sneeze from Sailor Moon, two from Sailor Jupiter, one from Sailor Mercury and five from Minako. Sailor Sommelier looked around in confusion and said, "I don't even have any sneezing powers."  
  
In another district, two young men were sitting in a bedroom talking. "I dunno Hiroshi, Sailor Jupiter is pretty hot too."  
"I'm telling you Daisuke, I only have eyes for Sailor Venus. You can have the rest."  
  
**********  
  
Ami's bedroom:  
  
Ami stared at the platinum haired women that had just come out of her computer screen. "I get a what?" she asked in confusion.  
The woman sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Ok, from the top. My name is Urd. I'm a Goddess. You're getting a wish."  
"Why am I getting a wish?" Ami asked.  
Urd smiled, "You have a pure and kind heart so the heavens decided to grant you a wish."  
"With qualifications like that I'm surprised that Usagi didn't get a wish."  
Urd snickered. "She did, how do you think she ended up with Mamoru Chiba."  
Ami rubbed her chin and said, "Somehow it fits." She paused for a moment. "I can wish for anything?"  
Urd's smile vanished, "Yes, anything. Just please don't ask me to stay with you forever, it may have worked out with my sister, but it's not for me."  
Ami looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  
"Never mind, it's not important, just think about what you're going to wish for."  
Ami thought in silence for a moment, then a smile grew on her face, "I think I know what I want to wish for Ms. Urd."  
"It's just Urd, and what do you wish for?"  
Amy adjusted her glasses, pointed one finger to the sky and said, "I want to always do the best on tests."  
Urd's forehead glowed and a beam of light shot into the sky. "That's an," Urd paused, then said, "interesting wish. But it was granted. Now I'm getting out of here, Mito Vice-Shogun is about to come on." With that Urd dove through Ami's computer screen. Ami blinked twice then said, "Maybe I need to take a break."  
  
Several years later:  
Ami walked out into the clinic's waiting room with a shell-shocked expression on her face. Makoto moved slowly, her belly showing her advanced pregnancy. "Well?" Makoto asked.  
"Yeah, how bad could it be?" Minako asked noting the expression on Ami's face.  
"Triplets," Ami murmured.  
"Wow," Minako exclaimed, "you even do better than us on medical tests."  
  
**************  
  
Please E-mail any comments, ect. to stormwalker628@usa.net thanks.  



End file.
